Nature Child of Dragons
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless discover a mysterious girl with three dragons and one is a female Night Fury. Join them and the riders in new adventures and dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Friends

Hiccup and Toothless were just flying around doing some tricks and stuff. While flying they decided to rest to a nearby island.

"So bud want to take a break" Hiccup said

Toothless nod in agreement, Toothless landed in an island full of trees, flowers, and a waterfall full of fishes. They rest there until Toothless ears perked up and sat up ward and started to make growling sound Hiccup notice Toothless reaction.

"Bud what is it?" Hiccup ask

"**I'm not sure**." Toothless growled

Then they heard weird sounds coming from the other side.

"Bud let's check it out." Hiccup said Toothless nod, they fallow the sounds they heard dragon sounds but they don't know what dragon is it

"What kind of dragon is making that sound?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, Toothless just shrugged, they hide in the bushes. They look around Toothless began sniffing around trying to find if anyone was here, as he was about to call Hiccup until BAM! Pinned him to ground.

Hiccup was about to help him but something pin him to the ground too, Hiccup and Toothless were both in trouble they can't see what type of dragons had pin them down until.

"That's enough girls." Said an angelic voice

The dragons got off them when Hiccup and Toothless saw what type of dragons they were both shock to see a white Speed Stinger with red marking and violet eyes and a dark blue scaled and blue eyed night fury!

Toothless was very happy to meet one of kind, Hiccup notice a girl with a fire worm in her right shoulder.

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup ask

The girl is fifteen the same age as he, she wears a brown Tunic sleeveless on the right and a long sleeve on the left that shows her belly bottom, a brown skirt with two belts attach to it, a ribbon red tied into a zigzag and a shoulder plate in her right arm with a fire worm, she wear's those sandals that Romans wear, she has a brown and red headband with a lose bang on the right side covering her right eye, she has a bow and arrow attached to her back, she has birth marked of a v shape in the end pointing at the right side and two dotes on the end {it look like this :} on her left side of her face under her left eye, she has ocean blue eyes and brown hair, the girl spoke,

"Ocean" she said

"What?" Hiccup said

"My name is Ocean Melody." She said

Hiccup nodded then he notices her dragons.

"Are those dragons yours?" Hiccup ask

"Yes their my family" Ocean said

She pointed at the Dark Blue Female Night fury

"This is Nightshade." Ocean said then she pointed to the white Speed Stinger "This is Ruby." Then she pointed to the Fire Worm on her right shoulder "And this is Vamps." The fire worm chirped to say hello.

"And who are you two?" She asked

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" Hiccup said Vamps laugh at his name, Ruby snorts at his name while smiling, Nightshade just crooned, and Ocean just stared at him.

"And this is Toothless." Hiccup said Ocean and her dragons did the same thing again.

"Those are very 'interesting' names" Ocean said

As the two teens talk Toothless walks over to meet the other dragons "**Hello**" Toothless said

"**Hello**" Nightshade said

"**Hi**" Ruby said

"**Hey!**" Vamps said a little louder

"**So all of you are new here**?" Toothless ask

"**Yes were** **from the western part of the archipelago**." Nightshade said

"**Really are there more Night Furies.**" Toothless ask hopefully

"**No I was the only night fury there.**" Nightshade said sadly Ruby and Vamps comforted Nightshade, Toothless felt sad too he thought there are more night furies.

"**I'm so sorry**." Toothless said Nightshade smiled at him

"**It's ok you didn't know**." She said Toothless did his 'Toothless smile'

Vamps burst into laughter, Ruby chuckled a little, Nightshade giggled at toothless.

"**So that why your names toothless!**" Vamps exclaimed, Ruby nod in agreement, Nightshade smiled at him because he made her warm inside. Hiccup look at the Dragons,

"I wonder what their talking about" he said

"They are talking about toothless name." Ocean said

"Oh talking abo- Wait what?!" hiccup said as he turn to ocean calm not even startled by the loud outbreak.

"You can talk to dragons?!" hiccup ask in shock She nods her head.

"How do you do it?" he ask

"It's a long story I will tell you when time is right." Ocean said

"Ok" hiccup said

"**She can really understand us?**" Toothless said surprise no human can speak dragoneses before.

"**Yes it's one of her gifts." **Nightshade said

"**Gift's?**" Toothless asked

"**Yup! She's special!**" Vamps said happily

"Vamp's I'm not special" Ocean said kindly

"**Of course you are you can draw, cook, sing, play different types of instruments, dance, can read or scene peoples aura, speak dragonese, can understand trees, fighting moves from different places, and sewing, solving dragons or humans problems, and Medicines!**" Vamps said really fast while panting. Ocean just smiled at him.

"So do you have a place to stay?" hiccup asked

"No, we were thinking about leaving." Ocean said then she felt sad auras from her dragons and toothless auras turning sad ocean scenes toothless and nightshade's auras are the saddest of all because it's a long time they seen their own kind.

"Wait, you and your dragons can live in berk." Hiccup said ocean was surprised when about the offer.

"I taught Berk kills dragons?" Ocean asked

"Not anymore in berk we made peace with the dragons." He said smiling

"So what do you say?" hiccup asked ocean thinks about it then she turn to her dragons.

"**Please Ocean say yes!**" Vamp said loudly

"**Yes please I'm getting tired of traveling.**" Ruby said

"**Please Ocean.**" Nightshade said as she, Toothless, Ruby, and Vamps shows their puppy dog eyes. Ocean smiled at them and turns to hiccup

"Yes we can." She said happily all of her dragons roared in happiness along with toothless.

"Come on lets go" hiccup said ocean nodded and mouthed on nightshade, Ruby sat in the pouch attached to the saddle and Vamp's sat on Ocean shoulder plate and took off with toothless and hiccup.

It's a new beginning for Ocean and her family she can scenes Toothless and Nightshade's aura turning yellow that means that their really happy that their not the last Night Furies in the Archipelago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Berk's Teens.

As Toothless and Nightshade landed near at the Berks Academy their riders got off of them.

"Ok I'll talk to the riders first and then you'll introduce yourself to them." Hiccup said Ocean nodded and waited outside along with her dragons. Hiccup and Toothless entered he saw the riders do their routine.

Fishlegs is reading the Book of Dragons again the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut are fighting again Snoutlout is flirting with Astrid again and end up being punch in the face by Astrid again. Their dragons on the other hand are doing their routines too, Meatlug is taking a nap next fishleg, Barf and Belch got bored and started to fight like their riders, Stormfly and Hookfang are watching their riders with amusement.

Astrid notice hiccup and toothless coming in the entrance and walked over to them.

"Hiccup there you are where were you two?"She asked

"Well me and Toothless discover something" he said excitingly

"What is it?" Astrid asked curiously

"Come on I want to meet you to the riders" hiccup said

Then a beautiful girl with brown hair and ocean blue eyes entered at the academy, everyone stop on what they are doing and looked at her.

Fishlegs stopped reading his book, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stopped fighting, Snotlout mouth was hanging open, Astrid look at the girl's eyes she knew she's trusted worthy.

"Everyone say hello to our new friend." Hiccup said the girl bow to everyone.

"Hello my name is Ocean Melody." She said

"Alright Ocean this is Fishlegs." Hiccup said pointing at a fat boy with skinny legs, "Hi" he said smiling Ocean smiled back "The Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup said pointing at twin blonds "Hey" they said in sync "Snotlout." He said pointing at a black haired boy "Hey there." He said winking at her. Ocean looked at him blankly "And Astrid." He said pointing at the pretty shield maiden she walked over and let out her hand and smile "hi" she said Ocean smiled back and shakes her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you all may I asked what are your dragons name are" Ocean asked kindly,

"Sure this is Stormfly my Deadly Nadder." Astrid said "**Hello."** Stormfly said kindly, "Your dragon is beautiful no wonder you choose her your eyes matches her scales." Ocean said in amazement.

"Thank you" Astrid said smiling along with Stormfly, Fishlegs turn "This is Meatlug she's a Gronckle they have the toughest hides but inside those strong armors is a kind soft heart." He said before he hugged her "**Oh that's sweet of you to say.**" Meatlug said smiling, Next was the Twins "This is our dragon a Hideous Zippleback" Ruffnut said, "They are the best dragon because they blow stuff up!" Tuffnut said the last part loudly before banging his helmet with his sister's, "**Their like that.**" Barf & Belch said in sync, "I can see why they love destruction so much." Ocean said sarcastically "Yup does are the twins for ya causing trouble when you at least expected." Astrid said rolling her eyes at the twins, Then a snotlout came and said,

"Please Nadders, Gronckle, Zippleback their OK but nothing compare to my Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang!" he said the last part loudly

"**Oh boy here he goes again**." Hookfang said rolling his eyes

"And you already know Toothless." Hiccup said patting toothless head,

"Hey Ocean can I ask you something" Astrid asked

"Sure" Ocean said

"How did you get here without a boat?" Astrid asked Everyone and their dragons (except for hiccup and toothless) agreed.

Ocean nod she turn to the entrance,

"Come on guys it's ok their friendly" Ocean said everyone look at the entrance and their mouth dropped (except for Hiccup & Toothless).

What they saw was shocking and surprising what they saw is a white speed stinger, a fire worm on her head, and a dark blue Night Fury.

"No way it's a Night Fury it's another Night Fury!" fishlegs said excitingly

The Twins and Snotlout's mouth was dropped in pure shock.

"No way you have a Night Fury how did you met her?" Astrid asked in shock

"It's a long story and it's time to tell" ocean said as she sat down with her dragons, all the riders sat down along with their riders,

"It's starts like this."

(Flashback)

_It all started when I was 5 years old I was walking around in the island you see I have no family or village I only had a Grandmother she told me my parents were killed by invaders only she and I escaped of the attack. I was only a baby when it happens, I never know them. My grandmother went to her island when she was little she learn many things because of the island and she taught me how to read, write, sing, play instruments, learn how to scenes and read peoples Auras, also to learn understand the Animals and speak their language even dragones. When I was walking in the beach looking for seashells to make a necklace then I saw something washed up in the beaches curiosity got the better of me as I got closer to the object what I saw was shocking it was an adult Night Fury then I notice it has a deep gash on its back then suddenly it open its eyes weakly, her eyes are hot pink her scales are black as night, she look at me in the eyes she was like reading my soul I let out my hand she put her snout in my palm as sign of trust she slowly lifted her wings what I saw made my heart full of pity the NF(Night Fury) was a female and also the mother of nightshade. She gave me Nightshade she told me in dragones to take care of her after she said dose words she died in the sandy beach it wasn't long until GM(grandmother) found me I told her everything so we burn her body so her spirit was set free. My GM and I took care of Nightshade and my Animal friends came to help Nightshade, the wolves taught her how to hunt and run, the Falcons taught her how to fly, the bears taught her how to fish, and a dragon that came to rest and help her to learn her how to relies her fire after that the dragon left it was a Deadly Nadder, it was so much fun training together but happy times sometimes come to an end, when I turn ten my GM was dying she told me to be free like the wind along with Nightshade she wants us to be together as sisters in bond she also said she was very proud of us at that moment when she said those words she died, me, nightshade, and all the animals burn her body and let her spirit rest after that me and nightshade started packing to go to our adventure as we said our goodbyes to the animals we took off and traveled to all Archipelago we met so many dragons that we learn. A year later me and Nightshade were flying we saw something in the water it was a female Speed Stinger she was floating in a piece of drift wood and she was unconscious, Nightshade got her before she drowns it took awhile for her to regain consciousness after we fed her and heal her she explain how she end up in the ocean she said her island had a storm she got separated she was lucky there was a drift wood nearby or else she would have drown when we heard her story we decided to bring her to our travel I attach a pouch on my saddle so she can sit comfortably and after that I name her Ruby, as the years go by I turn thirteen years old we landed on a rocky island as we rest we heard a weak cry in the rocks when fallowed the sounds we saw a Fireworm injured we took pity over him so we fed him and I healed him after that we started to find him his new pack but there were no fireworms so we decided to bring him with us I name him vamps because he likes to drink animals blood. The years go by we traveled many places for two years and we become a family in bond._

(End of Flashback)

There was a dead silence until hiccup broke it

"That was interesting." He said

"I'm sorry about your family it must been hard for you." Astrid said sadly Ocean smiled at her.

"Thank you all for listening about my past." Ocean said

"You're welcome I can't believe you can talked to dragons." Fishlegs said in amazement

"I bet you can tell all the dragons to blow things up!" Ruffnut said

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Tuffnut said as they bang their helmets together.

"No, I don't." Ocean said while frowning that made the twins disappointed Snotlout walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"That's a sad story if you need comfort I-"he was cut off when Vamps pounced on his face and started biting/burning his nose off

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Snotlout shouted

The Twins and Hookfang are laughing their heads off as for the others they watch him in amusement.

"Should I stop him?" Ocean asked as Snotlout tried to remove Vamp off his nose.

"Yeah in a minute." Astrid said with a smile Fishlegs giggled at the scene and Hiccup just rolled his eyes the dragons are also enjoying the scene.

"HOOKFANG HOOKFANG!" Snoutlout shouted his dragon for help

"**Should you help him**?" Ruby asked Hookfang who is laughing his head off.

"**And ruined the entertainment not a chance**!" He said while laughing, Barf and Belch snickered quietly

"**Is he always like this?**"Stormfly asked Nightshade

"**Sometimes unless someone tries to flirt with her**"

Meatlug nod in agreement as Vamps continued to bite Snotlout's nose off

"**Alright this has to stop.**" Toothless said Ocean nodded and said

"OK Vamps he gets the message let go of him."

Vamps let goes and went to Ocean shoulder Snotlout rubs his slightly burn nose

"Thank you" he said Ocean nodded

"OK gang we have to speak to my dad if he can let you stay in Berk."

Everyone mouthed their dragons and went the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Home

As Everyone mounted on their dragons they flew off to the village, the female dragons started a conversation with Nightshade and Ruby so they can get to now each other as for the Males their also getting to now Vamps.

"**Hey Toothless I bet your happy to finally meet one of you kind.**" Hookfang said looking at the chatting females Vamp is sitting on his head nodded in agreement.

"**Yeah very happy.**" Toothless said smiling at Nightshade Hookfang and Vamp saw that and look at each other before laughing.

"**HA HA Someone is in LOVE!**" Hookfang said between laughs

"**Yeah HA HA LOVE!**" Vamp said between laughs

"**No I'm not!**" Toothless shouted at them but only get more laughs at the two Stoker class dragons.

Barf and Belch notices them and flew over them and asked

"**What so funny?**" They asked in sync

"**It's nothing nothing at all!**" toothless said really fast

"**Why what are you-**" Barf started

"**- guys talking about?**" Belch finished

Hookfang and Vamps started to calm down

"**Because Toothless won't admit his in Love with Nightshade!**" Hookfang said as he and Vamps started to laugh again

"**You mean that Toothless-**" Barf started

"**-is in love with Nightshade.**" Belch finished as the two look at each other then to Toothless then back to each other then started to laugh their heads off.

"**Shut up all of you!**" Toothless roared at them only to get more laughs at them.

"Whoa, Toothless whats wrong?" Hiccup said as he pats toothless's head

"Maybe the dragons are making jokes." Snotlout said

"Or thinking about a fight!" Tuffnut said loudly as Ruffnut agrees Hiccup shook his head.

Ocean notice it and asked Nightshade to fly over there as she did Ocean said

"Is something wrong?" Ocean asked

"Yeah, the dragons are arguing about something can you translate." Hiccup asked Ocean nodded and asked in dragones

"**Are you guys fighting?**" She asked dragones

"**It's nothing ocean it's just a misunderstanding!**" Toothless said not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Nightshade.

"**Awe, come on he doesn't wan-**" Hookfang was cut off when Toothless said

"**Don't say it!**" Toothless said

"**I just wan-**"

"**No!**"

"**But**"

"**I said NO!**" Toothless roared at Hookfang to shut him up

"**OK Fine I wont sheesh.**" Hookfang said as Vamps, Barf and Belch snickered quietly

"**okay their just having a misunderstanding.**" Ocean translated all the riders nodded and went to the village plaza,

At the Village

Every villagers are working when the riders dragons landed everyone stop and sees another NF, everyone at the plaza to see Nightshade up close when Stoick came to see whats the fuss all about along with Gobber.

"Aright what's going on?!" Stoick shouted to the crowed when he saw Nightshade he was shock as well as Gobber.

"By beard Thor is that-" Stoick was cut off by Gobber

"Night Fury." Gobber finished

"Yes it's another NF, Dad, Gobber this is Ocean Melody and her Dragons." Hiccup said he gestured Ocean she bowed at Stoick.

"Greetings Chief Stoick." Ocean said

"Hello to you too may ask why are you here?" he said

"I want to live at Berk so me and my Family could have a home." Ocean said gesturing her Dragons

Stoick nods.

"What about your other family?" Stoick said Ocean explain everything everyone in the village felt pity on her.

"I'm sorry about your family you will live in berk as your new home." Stoick said smiling

"Oh thank you." Ocean said smiling

"We will build your house in a few weeks but you need a place to sleep temporally." Stoick said

"If it's alright may I live with Astrid." Ocean said Stoick nods and asked Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson if it's alright they both agreed.

"Come on your gonna love it there." Astrid said smiling Ocean nods and fallows her along with their dragons.

At the Haddock House

"Here you go bud." Hiccup said putting big basket full of fish but Toothless didn't eat any.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked

"I think I know the problem son." Stoick said standing up Hiccup is listening.

"Toothless can't eat, sleep somethings wrong alright." Stoick said

"What is it?" Hiccup asked eagerly

"Toothless is in love with Nightshade." Stoick said looking at Toothless shock face Hiccup's mouth was dropped knowing his best friend is in love.

"_**He knows!**_" Toothless thought

At the Hofferson

After they ate Astrid and Ocean are feeding their dragons Astrid told Ocean her secret of Stormfly speed is to feed her chicken for extra energy.

"So that's how she gets more energy" Ocean said in amazement

"Yup, so don't tell anybody." Astrid said Ocean nods and they went to bed.

"Hey Ocean why did you chose me not the others?" Astrid asked

"I read their Auras that they have different ways of sleeping Fishlegs let Meatlug lick his feet, the Twins sleeps upside down, Snotlout sleeps at his parents basement."

"What about hiccup?" Astrid said

"Oh Nightshade told me she doesn't want to because she might embarrass herself in front of Toothless."

Ocean said while giggling Astrid nods also giggling.

"Well we need to rest for tomorrow to fill up the Book of Dragons about NF." Astrid said while yawning

"Yeah well goodnight." Ocean said Astrid said goodnight too, Vamps sleep next to Ocean's pillow and Ruby sleep's on the floor, Nightshade sleep's with Stormfly all of them has a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adding Night Furies in the Book of Dragons

Early in the mourning all the riders woke up and headed to the Academy, everyone was ready to record

the files of female NF.

"This is so exciting examining a female NF!" Fishlegs said excitingly

"Wait we're gonna learn?" Ruffnut said

"Aw man this gonna be boring!" Tuffnut exclaim

"You can see her fire power later." Ocean said making the twins happy

"Alright lets measure her wings." Astrid said holding a tap measure

Hiccup, Astrid, Ocean, and Fishlegs examines Nightshade

"Fascinating she's slightly smaller than toothless, her tail fins has a extension." Hiccup said

"And her wings are much longer than toothless." Astrid said measuring Nightshade's wings

as Fishlegs write about in the Book of Dragons.

"Alright we finished the boring stuff now it's time for the fire power test." Snotlout said smiling smugly

the Twins cheered and they set up targets.

"Well you heard them Ocean time to test Nightshades fire power." Astrid said Ocean nods and turn to Nightshade.

"Alright Sister you know what to do." Ocean said as she snaps her fingers Nightshade heard Ocean signal and fired a silver plasma blast it hit a target and it exploded destroying the other targets it covered the whole arena with black smoke everyone cover their eyes and mouths so the smoke wont go hurt them as the smoke cleared everyone's mouths dropped in amazement and shock.(Except Ocean, Ruby, Vamps, and also Nightshade.)

"That was Incredible!" Astrid exclaim with a smile

"It is Incredible." Hiccup agreed with a smile

"WOW!" Fishlegs said writing it in the book of dragons.

"That" Tuffnut said

"was" Ruffnut said

"AWESOME!" They said in sync as they headbutt each other in happiness Snotlout was lost in words his mouth was dropped in shock.

The Dragons are also impressed

"**That was powerful.**" Stormfly said in amazement

"**Yes it is.**" Meatlug agrees

"**She's been training for years.**" Ruby said

"**Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!**" Barf and Belch cheered with a big grin in their faces

"**Wow what a strong fire power look like someone has competition aye Toothless.**" Hookfang said teasingly with a smirk as well as Vamps.

"**Shut up Hookfang.**" Toothless mumbles not liking be embarrass in front of Nightshade.

"**Thank you all.**" Nightshade said everyone nods.

"I never seen a silver Plasma blast before." Astrid said

"That because their the rarest of all NF." Ocean said

"The rarest of all NF was that?" Fishlegs said excitingly

"It's an ancient story." Ocean said sitting down as well as her dragons everyone fallow suit.

"My GM told me a stories of NF they are known as Flyers of skies, Master of stealth, and their pure blue fire strikes swifts and never misses." Ocean said The twins smiled liking the last part of the story.

"But the rarest of all NF is known to be the stars it selves and their fire is also made from the stars as well but hotter, stronger, faster, and more powerful." she said

"Okay I'm starting to like this!" Tuffnut whispered

"Yeah." Ruffnut whispered back

"What are they called?" Fishlegs asked writing everything

"They are called Silver Flame Night Fury." Ocean said everyone was awestruck

"They are only born in the comet past in the Night sky." Ocean said

"Wait only one egg." Hiccup said in shock

"Yes NF are the only dragons that lays one egg." Ocean said

"Amazing." Astrid said as Fishlegs writes down everything

"Yes but legend has it when a regular NF mate's with a silver flame NF it will not just lay one egg but three or four eggs." Ocean said standing up as well as everyone else

"Really that's amazing." Astrid said

"It's truly amazing!" Fishlegs said writing every thing.

"Could you imagine NF hatchlings in Berk." Hiccup said

"Yeah little NF hatchlings." Ruffnut said

"That blow things up." Tuffnut said as the two high-five while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"So why don't Toothless and Nightshade mate and have hatchlings already." Snotlout said everyone turn to him.

Toothless and Nightshade look at each other then turn away embarrass on what Snoutlout said thank goodness for scales for hiding their blushes.

"**Yeah why don't you two mate and have hatchlings.**" Hookfang teased while snickering along with Vamps

"**Shut it Hookfang!**" Toothless roared at Hookfang

Barf and Belch laugh their heads off on the floor

"I don't think their ready Snotlout." Ocean said

"Why?" He asked stupidly

"Because Dragons age the same way as Humans and Toothless and Nightshade are only fifteen years old." Ocean explain

"So that's why." Hiccup understand Fishlegs write down the last information

"Aw come on I was thinking naming one of the hatchlings after me an-" Snotlout was cut off when he was suddenly froze.

"Hey Snotlout are you OK?" Hiccup asked waving his hand in front of his face then Hiccup notice Ruby standing behind of frozen Snoutlout.

"I think Ruby Paralyzed him." Astrid said smirking Ocean nods in agreement also smirking

"Yup and it's say's here that the Speed Stingers venom can paralyze any human or dragons and it also said that palatalization effects wears off." Fishlegs said reading Bork's notes the twins walked over the frozen Snotlout.

"So like if he's paralyzed does that mean he can't feel anything." Ruffnut said grinning mischievously as she poke paralyzed snotlout's face.

"Yes why?" Ocean asked looking at the twins

"Good because he wouldn't feel this!" Tuffnut said before kicking paralyzed snotlout's leg.

"Or this!" Ruffnut said before punching paralyzed snotlout's face.

As the Twins made Snoutlout do embarrassing & painful things while everyone else watched in amusement.

"That's gonna keep them happy for weeks." Ocean said smiling

"You said it." Astrid said smiling as well

"Hey let's wait for a while to figure out how the effects wears off." Hiccup said

"Yup and it might take hours." Fishlegs said the dragons are also enjoying the scene.

"**Why did you paralyzed him?**" Meatlug asked Ruby

"**He wouldn't shut up.**" Ruby said

"**Then I thank you for paralyzing my rider!**" Hookfang said while laughing

Then Ruffnut punch snotlout on the stomach.

"**That's gonna leave a mark.**" Barf and Belch said in sync

"**Well I hope it last for a long time.**" Stormfly said happily as Tuffnut place frozen snotlout's thumb on his nose.

"**That's what he get's for embarrassing Toothless and Nightshade.**" Vamps said as flew over to frozen snotlout and bite/burning his ear.

"**Thanks Ruby.**" Toothless whispered

"**I owe you one.**" Nightshade whispered while smiling

Ruby just nodded with a smile it took an hour but Snotlout is now unfrozen

"I can't believe you guys let Ruby paralyze me and letting the Twins to make me do embarrassing things." Snotlout complain

"Well it's you'r fault for talking to much." Ocean said as she mounted on Nightshade, Ruby sat on the pouch, and Vamps sat on her shoulder plate.

"Yeah and besides Ruby was just protecting her family member." Astrid said earning nods from everyone as she mounted on her Stormfly, Snoutlout grumbles and hops on Hookfang and fly back to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An enemy of my enemy is my friend

Everyone in the Village is getting to Ocean and her Dragons, she helps Mulch and Bucket with the animals for some reason all the farm animals listen to her better than Mulch and Bucket which their very grateful but Ocean love's to help Gothi in healing. Ocean dose her free time helping Gothi in collecting herbs in the forest or helping her in healing someone who is hurt or sick, Gothi really likes her she was like a granddaughter she never had which she was happy that she has an apprentice in healing, Ocean likes Gothi because she reminds her of her GM. Her dragons spend their free time hanging out with other dragons, Vamps is enjoying with his new male friends, Ruby is also having girl time with other females, and Nightshade is spending her free time with Toothless, which Toothless appreciate, the two of them are getting to know each other Ocean can scene their auras turning pink it means that they love each other but couldn't admit it because they were to shy to admit it.

Ocean was sen't by Gothi to collect herbs in the forest which Ocean happily obeyed, as she finish her work she felt an angry aura and then she heard the trees said "Go back it's dangerous" and "There's a wild dragon.". Ocean wasn't scared she felt the aura full of anger but also confusion, she told the trees she going to be fine and fallowed the aura as she found the source of the aura it was a Whispering Death and boy he seem angry.

"**STUPID NF!**" He shouted in anger

"**I can't believe he didn't finished me off when he had a chance to finish off but no he had become a pet of that human boy!" He shouted in anger as he shoat rings of fire on a bolder.**

Ocean want's to know why is he angry over Toothless she saw NF bite mark, so she decided to talk to him she hid behind some trees and hide her sent with different types of flowers.

"**Hello there**." Ocean said in Dragones

"**WHO'S THERE!?**" he shouted sniffing in the air to find the intruder but only he smelled was flowers

"**It's alright I'm a friend.**" Ocean said kindly

"**I don't need friends!**" he shouted stubbornly

"**If you don't have friends then you'll be all alone.**" Ocean said sadly

The WD(Whispering Death) just snorted

"**Why are you angry at Toothless the NF?**" she asked

"**Because that fool didn't finished me off when he got a chance instead he became a pet to that human boy proving himself weak!**" the WD shouted

"**Toothless spared your life he didn't wan't to kill you to end your life.**" Ocean said

"**What?**" The WD asked

"**Toothless is not a pet but a loyal friend to the human boy name Hiccup those two ended the Dragon-Human War and brought peace between humans and Vikings as old saying goes an enemy of my enemy is my friend.**" She explain The WD stopped being angry and listen to her kind and wise voice.

"**So you can't have a grudge on Toothless forever.**" she said

"**So your saying I should be friend's with him.**" The WD

"**Never!**" he said stubbornly

"**Why do you hate him so much?**" Ocean asked

"**Because he has the nerves to go to my hole without my permission!**" He said very annoyed

"**That's why your so angry at him because he went to your hole?**" Ocean asked

"**Yes**" the WD said

"**Well that was a bit to harsh.**" She said

"**What?**" the WD asked

"**Toothless needed a place to rest he didn't want any thing from your home he just needed to rest you should learn to listen and understand**." she said

"_**She's right.**__"_ The WD thought he want to say it but couldn't

"**You know it's okay to tell me that I was right.**" Ocean said

The WD eyes were wide

"**How did you know?**" he asked

"**I was born in an Island full of Trees, Flowers, and Animals, my GM thought me everything she taught me how to read and scenes humans and dragons aura and also able to talk to trees also to speak dragones, but something change I was only ten when my GM died but she told me to be free and live my life.**" Ocean said sadly

"**I'm so sorry about your GM.**" The WD said sympathy

"**It's okay.**" Ocean said before she giggled

"**What so funny?**" he asked as he heard her giggled

"**Forgive me***giggled***I didn't know WD are so kind.**" She said between giggles

The WD chuckled he gotta admit it is funny then asked

"**Are you a human?**" he asked

"**Yes**" Ocean said

**"Can I see your face**" he asked

Ocean knew he wouldn't hurt her so she got out of her hiding place and let the WD see her, he was surprise to see a beautiful girl.

"**What is your name?**" he asked

"**Ocean Melody and you are?**" Ocean asked

"**I don't have a name.**" he said looking at the ground Ocean frown then smiled

"I'll give you a name" she said kindly

"Really" he asked with wide eyes Ocean nodded then thinking a good name then said,

"Razor Mouth your name is Razor Mouth."

The Whisper- I mean Razor Mouth likes his new name, The two of them talked a bit then suddenly

"OUTCAST!" a voice shouted Ocean ran in the edge of the cliff and saw many outcasts ships and many Changwings.

"**I have to help them!**" Ocean said she needed to get there and fast

"**Hop on**" Razor Mouth said

"**What?**" she asked

"**Hop on I'll take you there.**" he said it's was very cloudy so he wont have any trouble flying there

"**What about Toothless?**" Ocean asked

"**Have you ever heard an enemy of my enemy is my friend.**" RM(Razor Mouth) said while grinning

Ocean smiled at him and hop on his head and he took off to help the riders.

The Riders are having trouble getting ride off Outcast and Changwing their were about to lose then suddenly a Rings of Fire sank some ships and shoat spikes to scared the Changwings away.

"LOOK!" Astrid shouted pointing at something everyone looked up and sees the WD that has a grudge against Toothless and riding on his head is Ocean.

"No way is that Ocean?!" Hiccup said in shock no one can train a WD.

"Yup it's her alright!" Astrid said with a smile

"I want one!" Tuffnut shouted

"Me two!" Ruffnut also shouted

"Amazing!" Fishlegs said in amazement Snotlout was to shock to find the right words.

"**Come on RM let's show them what you can do!**" she shouted RM nodded an shoat rings of fire in the ships Ocean turn to the Changwings and roared at them

"**Changwings don't listen to the Outcast help us defeat them so you can be free!**"

All the Changwings were shock to hear a human speak dragones then nodded and help her and RM sink the Outcast ships.

"RETREAT!" one of the outcast said as they retreated back to their island RM landed gently so his new friend wouldn't fall off Ocean got off of him and scratched his teeth.

"**Thank you RM.**" She said

"**Anything for a friend.**" RM said enjoying the her touch then she turn to the Changwings.

"**And Thank you all for your help.**" as she petted them

"**Your welcome**" said the leader

"**Go to Changwing island there are more of your kinds there.**" Ocean said the Changwings nodded and flew off all the riders went to Ocean, Toothless came to RM.

"**Toothless**" RM said

"**WD or RM what are you doing here?**" Toothless asked

"**I wanted to say sorry.**" RM said that made Toothless and other dragons eyes widen in shock.

"**What?**" Toothless asked in surprise

**"You heard me I said I'm sorry that I attacked you I should have asked first.**" RM said that made Toothless smile

"**So truth?**" RM said holding out his tail smiling

"**Truth**" Toothless said as he shakes his paw with RM tail then Stormfly came

"**So why change of heart?**" She asked

"**Let's just say a voice told me the right and wrong.**" RM said smiling at Ocean the other dragons notice it and smiled at her too, Ocean notice their smile and she smiled back the riders came and congratulating her.

"I can't believe it yo train a WD!" Hiccup said with a big grin

"You really are special." Astrid said playfully punching her arm making Ocean laughs

"Can you do that again!" Tuffnut said as his sister nods in agreement.

"Fascinating now we can learn how they are train." Fishlegs said

"Yeah she learn it from me." Snoutlout said RM shoat one his spikes on Snotlout hitting his helmet Snotlout yelp then turn to see RM shoat a warning glare that made him shut up. Ocean Dragons came to see if she's alright then Stoick came.

"Well done Ocean I say that you proven yourself worthy to be part of berk." he said smiling

"Thank you sir." Ocean said smiling then she notice Gothi was there too smiling at her then Ocean remembered she walked over to Gothi and gave her the basket full of herbs.

"Here you go Gothi I almost forgot to give you the herbs I'm sorry." Ocean apologies

Gothi smiled at her and patted her head if she was saying 'it's alright'.

Ocean nods and every villagers came to congratulate her and RM, Berk is getting stronger because the have new warriors and a new allay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Visiting Chief

Everyone in berk are doing their work, the Riders are having a meeting about something. Ocean is in RM(Razor Mouth's) cave brushing his teeth with a special paste that can clean dragons teeth that she and Gothi made together, just then her dragons entered the cave.

"**Good Mourning RM how are you doing?**" Vamps asked as he, Ruby, and Nightshade entered

"**Agh habe a go aye.**" RM said because Ocean is brushing his teeth

"**He said his having a good day.**" Ocean translated as she gently brushed his teeth earning happy purrs from him.

"**So what are you guys doing here?**" Ocean asked while brushing RM teethes.

"**We brought RM fishes.**" Ruby said as Nightshade dropping a net full of fishes.

"**Ank u.**" RM said till being brushed by Ocean.

"**He said Thank you.**" Ocean translated with a smile

"**Your welcome.**" Nightshade said then realized

"**Oh yeah I almost forgot the riders are having a meeting in the Academy you have to be there they said it's urgent.**" Nightshade said

"**Sure I'll be there after I finish brushing RM teeth's.**" Ocean said

Her dragons nodded and waited outside for her after few good scrubbing Ocean was finish.

"**There all done.**" Ocean said as she place the brush down RM spited the paste and rotated his teeth it became more stronger than before.

"**Thanks Ocean.**" RM said while nuzzling her

"**Anytime now enjoy your fishes.**" Ocean said RM nodded and eat his fishes as Ocean mounted on Nightshade and took off to the Academy.

As they landed they entered the Academy the riders are there looking worried.

"Hey guys Nightshade told me there's something urgent." Ocean asked

"Yes we're having a Chief visiting here." Hiccup said very worriedly

"What's the chief's name?" Ocean asked

"Dagur the Derange." Astrid said looking worriedly

"Is he dangerous?" Ocean asked earning many nodded's.

"What did he do when he was here?" Ocean asked Astrid explain everything

"*Gasp* He almost killed Barf and Belch!" Ocean said in shock as she patted the Twins Zippleback everyone nodded.

"Alright guys let's go and herd all the Dragons before the Berserkers get's here." Hiccup said everyone nodded and mounted on their dragons and flew off.

In the Skies

"Alright we have to hurry we only have few hours before the Berserkers get's here."

"How are we gonna do that?" Tuffnut asked

"There's like a dozens of dragons here and how are we gonna herd them all in an hour?" Ruffnut asked before Hiccup could answer Ocean let out a power full roar.

"Dragons all of you must hide the Berserkers are gonna be here in a hour!" She roared all of the dragons heard her roar and tried to find a good hiding spots so they wont be found by the Berserkers RM heard her roar and dig a secret tunnels for all the dragons could hide, after all the dragons hide in RM secret tunnels everyone except for Ruby, Vamps, & Nightshade stared at Ocean in Shock and Amazement.

"Ocean what was that?!" Astrid exclaimed

"That was a warning roar that my GM(grandmother) taught me but only for emergency's." Ocean said everyone smiled and nodded as they hide their dragons plus Thornado in RM tunnels they walked to the docks to meet Stoick.

"Hiccup did you and the riders hide all of the dragons?" Stoick said

"Yes Dad all of them are hidden in RM tunnels." Hiccup said Stoick smiled at him then the boat docked and on Berserker man announce about Dagur after that Dagur the Derange stepped out of the boat.

"Welcome Dagur." Stoick said

"Hello Stoick I see your people are still alive after the Dragon attacked." Dagur said

"Nothing we can't handle."Stoick said

"Hiccup your still in one piece." Dagur said

"Yup that Night Fury was not all bad." Hiccup lied

"So it's already been killed." Dagur said annoyed he wanted to kill the NF.

"Ah no it got away." Hiccup lied as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Really well we should hunt i-" Dagur was cut off when he saw Ocean standing next to Astrid.

"Well Hello who's this" Dagur said dreamily as he walked over to Ocean.

"That's Ocean Melody she lives at Berk now." Stoick said sternly

"Ocean that's a beautiful name." Dagur said dreamily

"Thank you I guess." Ocean said in disturbance all the Teens are full of disgust watching Dagur flirt along with Stoick and Gobber.

"Your welcome now Stoick if you want that treaty sign I suggest you let Ocean come along." Dagur said with smile

"What?" Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens asked

"You heard me I want her to be in the tour." Dagur said

"I sorry Dagur but I have to finish all my chores." Ocean lied

"Do them later we have a long day ahead of us." Dagur said

"*Sigh* fine I'll join but you promise you sign the treaty." Ocean said

"Yes now lets go so we can get to know each other." Dagur said as he places his arm around her's and walked off Ocean turn to the others and mouthed *Help me Please*.

"We should help her." Astrid said in shock all the teens nodded and went to get their Dragons.

At RM secret Tunnels

All of the Dragons are safe in the underground tunnels RM also made an underground cave to start a bond fire.

"**When will the tour will be over?**" Ruby asked sitting near the fire along with the other trained and wild dragons.

"**It will be finished for a day.**" Toothless said sitting next to Nightshade

"**I hope Ocean is OK.**" Nightshade said worriedly along with the other dragons.

"**Me too I don't want Dagur to flirt with her or worse.**" Vamps said in fear

"**I hope not I'm not letting that idiot go on a date with her.**" RM said in with a hint of anger all of the Dragons nodded just then the riders came but no Ocean.

"**Hey where's Ocean?**" All of the Dragons asked in sync even though the riders can't understand dragons they now they were asking about Ocean.

"A-are you guys looking for Ocean?" Fishlegs said a bit nervous all the dragons nod.

"Uh Ocean is not here because she's busy with her uh chores." Hiccup lied all the Dragons raised their scaly eyebrows not believing him.

"I thought Dagur force Ocean to go on the tour." Tuffnut said stupidly all of the Dragons gasp in shock.

"Tuffnut!" all the riders except his sister shouted at him

"What? You guys said not to tell the Dragons that Dagur fell in love with Ocean or else they get angry." Tuffnut said stupidly all of the riders face palm except for Ruffnut then all the dragons began to roar in anger.

"**He is so dead!**" RM roared angrily

"**Wait till I get my claws on him!**" Hookfang roared angrily

"**We're gonna blow him up!**" Barf & Belch roared in sync angrily

"**He better not harm her!**" Stormfly roared angrily

"**He should been taught manners!**" Meatlug roared angrily

"**How dare he!**" Ruby roared angrily

"**He will pay!**" Vamps roared angrily

Toothless and Nightshade growled venomously if they see Dagur their gonna kill him all of the Dragons are in rage.

"Wow, Wow, Wow calm down!" Hiccup shouted at all of the angry dragons.

"I didn't know Ocean helped all of the dragons!" Snotlout shouted

True Ocean helped all of the dragons problem's and they are very protective on her.

"Yup because she helps them!"Astrid shouted

"We have to stooped this!" Fishlegs shouted

"Are you kidding me?!" Tuffnut shouted then said

"This is awesome!" he shouted happily

"Yeah!" Ruffnut shouted happily as well then turn to the angry dragons

"Alright who wants to kill Dagur let me hear a roar!" she shouted all the Dragons roared in agreement

"Alright stop!" Hiccup shouted there was a dead silences.

"No one is going to kill Dagur."Hiccup said earning disappointing groans from dragons and twins.

"OK here's the plan if Dagur doesn't leave all of the dragons must pretend to attack us and also scaring away the Berserkers." Hiccup explain everyone nodded and the teens left except for the Twins and Snoutlout.

"Hiccup said not to kill Dagur but he didn't say blast him." Snoutlout said with an evil grin the Twins and The Dragons also grinned evilly when thy heard the last part.

At the Village square everyone is there to see the treaty sign Stoick is standing on the left side of the table while Dagur stand on the right Ocean is with the teens on the crowd.

"Alright lets get signing!" Gobber said holding up the treaty

"But before we sign I want to make a deal." Dagur said

"What deal?" Stoick asked

"I want Ocean to live at my village." Dagur said with a big grin

"What!?" all the teens said along with Stoick & Gobber

"I'm sorry to say Dagur but Ocean lives at Berk." Stoick said not liking Dagur's dirty tricks.

As the two chiefs argued the teens readied for the signal.

"Guys get ready." Hiccup whispered to the riders they nodded and went to get all of the dragons.

"For the last time she lives at Berk now!" Stoick said annoyed but before Dagur could say anything a loud roar was heard everyone turn to see many angry dragons and pretend to attacked their owners but attacked real on the Berserkers.

"Dagur take your men to safety!" Ocean shouted as she pretended to fight with a Nadder Dagur was about to help then suddenly a blast of Ring of Fires shoat at him he dodged it then saw and angry WD(Whispering Death or Razor Mouth). RM shoat spikes at Dagur who dodged it then was blasted by a flaming rock from Meatlug, then spikes from Stormfly, an explosion from Barf and Belch, Hookfang who light himself on fire and chased Dagur away, all of the dragons blast Dagur with their fire power.

"I thought I told you guys not to kill him!" Hiccup said watching Dagur running away from the angry Dragons.

"Yeah but you didn't say blast him." Snotlout said earning nods from the twins.

"Berserkers to the ships!" Dagur said All of the Berserkers return to the ship and sailed away not before Dagur said.

"Don't worry Ocean you'll live at my Village!" He shouted then suddenly RM shoot his spikes to pin Dagur on the post.

"Someday!" Dagur shouted again as the ships sailed faraway from the island.

All of the roared that said good residence, All of the Villagers cheered along with the dragons, Ocean smiled at them as she turn to the riders.

"Thanks guys I owe you one." She said

"Anytime" Astrid said smiling along with the riders Ocean nodded then turn to the Dragons.

"Thanks you guys for scaring Dagur." Ocean said patting every dragon on the head

"Anytime we don't want you to be with Dagur the Stupid." Hookfang said all the Dragons laugh when he changed Dagur's title Ocean smiled at them.

"Well I think we deserved a goodnight sleep." Stoick said everyone nodded and went home to get a goodnight sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Date

Everyone in the village is having a busy day Hiccup is working on his shield also helping Gobber in the forge, Astrid is training in the forest, Fishlegs is reading the Book of Dragons, Snotlout is taking a nap, the twins are causing trouble, Ocean is helping Gothi with a Monstrous Nightmare who has a stomach ache, their Dragon are hanging out with each other the females are having girl time while the males are just dozing off. Toothless on the other hand is lost in thoughts he's been thinking about Nightshade for days or months even, he wanted to admit it but he was to shy to asked because she was the first NF he had ever met and he still can't admit his love to her.

"*Sign*** why can't I tell her?**" Toothless whispered to himself looking at the sky.

"**Hey Toothless what are you thinking?**" Hookfang said walking over to him

"**It's nothing.**" Toothless said looking at ground Hookfang sit next to him

"**Are you thinking about Nightshade?**" Hookfang said raising his scaly eyebrow

"**No, maybe, *sign* yes.**" Toothless said

"**You know toothless you can tell her you like her**." Hookfang said

"**I know but what if she laughs at me?**" Toothless asked

"**She wont and I have a plan that can make you and Nightshade happy.**" Hookfang said

"**Really what?**" Toothless asked looking at him eagerly

"**Your gonna take a Nightshade on a Date!**" Hookfang said with a smile

"**A Date?! but Hookfang I-**" Toothless was cut off by Hookfang who put one his wings in Toothless's shoulder.

"**No buts we're gonna help you with you date!**" Hookfang said with a grin

"**Wait we?**" Toothless asked

"**Yes We!**" a voice said Toothless turn to see Barf & Belch, Vamps sitting on Barfs head, and RM who is under a shady tree.

"**You guys will help me?**" Toothless asked with a smile all of them nodded

**"OK here's the plan Toothless you bring Nightshade to best spot in Berk tonight but you need Hiccup to build a tail fin that can help you fly on your own, and we make sure that the Twins and Snotlout stay out of trouble.**" Hookfang explain all of the males nodded

At the village square

The riders are finished with their work and headed to the plaza their dragons greeted them except Nightshade who went home.

"**Hey Ocean can you translate to Hiccup I need to tell him something.**" Toothless said Ocean nodded

"Hiccup Toothless wants to tell you something." Ocean said

"Really what is it?" Hiccup asked Toothless made dragon noises

"He said he wants you to make a tail fin that can fly on his own" Ocean translated

"OK why?" Hiccup asked Toothless made more dragon calls

"He said it's a secret." Ocean translated Hiccup nodded

"OK it will be done in an hour." Hiccup said Toothless nodded while Hiccup went to the forge the rest of the riders went to Great Hall. Toothless went to Nightshade who is basking in the sun near Ocean house.

"**Good afternoon Nightshade.**" Toothless greeted with a smile Nightshade notice him and smiled

"**Hey Toothless what is it?**" Nightshade asked

"**I was wondering if you have anything to do tonight?**" he asked

"**No why?**" she asked Toothless took a deep breath and said

"**I was wondering if you want to go on a date just the two of us tonight.**" he asked Nightshade's eyes widen then smiled.

"**Sure I love too.**" she said making Toothless smile

"**So it's a Date?**" he asked

"**It's a Date.**" She said happily as she trotted to her home and get ready Toothless was very happy and happily run back to the forge where Hiccup was there.

"Here you go bud." Hiccup said putting the new tail fin for Toothless.

"If you need me I'll be at the great hall with the others." Hiccup said as he left Toothless went to RM cave where the other males are there Toothless explained and they all help Toothless to get ready for his date.

"**There you go you look good with out a saddle.**" Vamp said

"**Hold on we're not yet done.**" Hookfang said as he walk off the others waited for him then he came back dumping water on Toothless all the males tried to hide their laughs.

"**Why did you do that?**" Toothless said a little angry

"**To make your scales look shiny and it work.**" Hookfang said with a smirk

Toothless grumbles then shake the water off but it did made his scales look shiny, after that they flew off to the Plaza.

At Ocean's house front yard

Ruby told Stormfly, Meatlug everything that Nightshade told her and help Nightshade to get ready for her date.

"**There you look great.**" Stormfly said

"**But there's something missing.**" Meatlug said

"**Yes Accessories.**" Ruby said holding a white flower in her claws Nightshade lowered herself so Ruby put the flower as she did they were all done and they went to the plaza.

All the males are waiting Toothless was very nervous but was encourage by the others then they heard wing beats they look up and see the females landing the males mouth drop when they saw Nightshade.

"**Well what do you think?**" Nightshade asked

The males said gibberish words they were to shock to find the right words. Toothless was snap out of it when Nightshade said.

"**Ready to go?**" she asked

"**Yes.**" Toothless said as the two of them went out on their date the other dragons just smiled at them as they went to the great hall.

All of the riders are eating their dinner then their Dragons came in except Toothless and Nightshade.

"Hey wheres Toothless and Nightshade?" Hiccup asked the Dragons

"**They went on a flight.**" Vamp said with a happy smile

"Vamps said that they went on a flight together." Ocean said smiling Romantically making Hiccup, Astrid, And Fishlegs smiled that they now know that Toothless and Nightshade are on a date but the Twins and Snotlout on the other hand didn't know what that means.

"That's it they just went on a flight." Tuffnut said stupidly the dragons made a big smile ad nodded

"Well that's it then I'm off to bed." Snotlout said while Yawning Hookfang fallowed outside and went home as well as the rest of the riders

To Toothless and Nightshade

Toothless showed Nightshade the best spots in Berk but he saved the best for last.

"**Where are we going?**" Nightshade ask fallowing Toothless

"**Come on I saved the best for last.**" Toothless said smiling as they reach their destination.

"**Welcome to the Cove.**" Toothless said smiling at Nightshade's amazed face.

"**This place is so beautiful.**" Nightshade said

"**This is place is where me and Hiccup and become Friends.**" Toothless said smiling

They talked about each other and told funny stories, they even play chased each other Toothless accidentally pounce on her making him and Nightshade fall in the lake their heads popped out of the water and they started to laugh then stop when their faces were so close then they pulled away with an embarrass smile.

"**Ah sorry for you know pouncing on you.**" Toothless said his scales did a good hiding his blush as well as Nightshade.

"**It's OK.**" Nightshade smiling the two of them lied on the forest floor looking at the stars.

At the Haddock household

Stoick and Gobber are having a drink and talking about Berk's defense's then Hiccup entered without Toothless.

"Hiccup where's Toothless?" Stoick asked

"Oh flying around." Hiccup said smiling Stoick and Gobber were a little confused as they were about to drink.

"With Nightshade." Hiccup said with a smile Stoick and Gobber almost spit their drinks.

"Toothless and Nightshade are on a Date?!" Gobber said in shock Hiccup nodded.

"Dad you were right Toothless is in Love with Nightshade." Hiccup said with a smile Stoick nodded with a big smile.

At the Cove

Toothless and Nightshade are play fighting trying to pin down each other Toothless gently pinned her down they both laugh then stop and looked at each other Blue eyes meets green, Dark blue scales meets Black. Toothless got off of her as she sits down on her hind legs along with Toothless both of them are looking at each other.

"**Nightshade there's something I want to tell you.**" Toothless said

"**What is it?**" She asked her heart is beating fast Toothless took a deep breath

"**Nightshade I-I.**" Toothless said nervously

"**What?**" She asked

"**I-I-I Really LOVE YOU!**" Toothless said loudly as he hide his face with his wings Nightshade look at him with shock then smiled she nudged toothless's wings he open them to see a smiling Nightshade.

"**I really Love you too.**" She said that made Toothless smiled as the two of them leaned two each other a nuzzle each others noses kinda like a dragon kiss the two of them snuggle to each other Toothless places a wing on Nightshade's shoulder as the two of them snuggled each other as the Moon and Stars shines at them.

Astrid's house outside

"Can't you believe it Toothless and Nightshade are on a date." Astrid said smiling

"I know right wait till they reach adulthood and they can start a family together." Ocean said smiling

Astrid nodded while smiling Stormfly made dragon sounds.

"And Stormfly said if they need someone to watched the hatchlings they can count on her." Ocean translated the three of them laugh after that Ocean went home and started to make dinner for her Family

To Toothless and Nightshade

Toothless and Nightshade fly back to the village they landed near Ocean's house.

"**Thanks Toothless I have a great time.**" Nightshade said smiling

"**I'm glade you liked it.**" Toothless said as he and Nightshade Nuzzle each other.

"**Goodnight Toothless see you Tomorrow.**" She said

"**See you tomorrow.**" Toothless said as Nightshade entered to her house. Toothless took off happily as he landed to his home Thornado greeted him.

"**Good Evening Toothless.**" Thornado said

"**Oh Thornado I thought your were sleeping.**" Toothless said

"**Oh I was enjoying the night.**" Thornado said Toothless just shrugged and was about to enter

"**So how was your date with Nightshade?**" Thornado asked smiling Toothless turn to him

"**How did you know?**" Toothless asked in shock

"**Oh a little bird told me.**" Thornado said smiling Toothless just looked at him in shock then he entered the house Hiccup greeted him.

"Hey bud how was your Date?" Hiccup said Toothless look at him and Stoick who is smirking Toothless just smiled at them and Nodded as the three of them went to bed peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Captured and Escape

Astrid and Ocean are patrolling in the west side looking for any Outcast.

"Hey Ocean do you scenes anything?" Astrid said riding on Stormfly Ocean close her eyes to scenes any presences.

"I got something over there." Ocean said pointing in the beach as they're dragons fly there they hide in the big rocks so they wouldn't be seen. They saw eight outcast two of them are talking.

"Why is Alvin looking for this girl again?" one of the Outcasts said

"Because she can control Dragons Alvin said if we get her she can tell all of the dragons to attack Berk." The other outcast said

"Oh." Said the other one only said.

"Are they talking about you?" Astrid whispered in shock

"Yes I guess Alvin knows my gift." Ocean said Astrid eyes widen then suddenly a net was thrown at them and their dragons they struggled.

"Hold them down!" an Outcast yelled as the other outcast tied Astrid and Ocean also subduing Stormfly and Nightshade also Ruby.

"Put them to the boats we're heading to Outcast Island." The outcast ordered they were put in the boat not knowing a Fireworm dragon escape to tell the other riders.

To the Riders in Dragon island

All the riders are there except for Astrid, Ocean and their Dragons.

"Has anyone seen Astrid and Ocean?" Hiccup asked all the riders just shrugged.

"Maybe their back in the village." Snotlout said

"No they can't we all promise to meet here after we finishing patrol." Hiccup said

"Or maybe they we're kidnapped." Tuffnut said

All of the riders looked at him.

"What? They could be kidnapped." Tuff said

"Yeah right there's no way their kidnap-" Snotlout was cut off when they heard a small chirp everyone turn to see a Fireworm Dragon flying to them it was not just a Fireworm Dragon it was Vamps!

"Vamps where's Astrid and Ocean?" Hiccup asked as Vamps landed on Toothless head he made dragon sounds making the Teens Dragons gasp.

"What did he said?" Ruffnut said stupidly

"I don't know we can't speak dragons like Ocean can." Fishlegs said

"Vamps we can't understand you." Hiccup said Vamps sigh in frustration and got off on Toothless head and started to draw a picture in the sand with his claws.

"What is he doing?" Snotlout asked as Vamps finished he draw an Outcast crest making the teens gasp.

"The Outcast kidnapped Astrid and Ocean!" Fishlegs exclaimed earning a nod from the Dragons.

"So let's go there!" Snotlout shouted

"We can't Alvin will be expecting us we have to tell my dad." Hiccup said everyone nodded and mounted on their dragons headed to Berk.

At Outcast Island

As Outcast put Ocean and Astrid's Dragons in the cells, the Outcast put the girls in the Arena with Alvin on top watching them below.

"Why do you want with Ocean Alvin?" Astrid asked a bit angry

Alvin chuckled

"Well let's see she can talk to Dragons and they listen to her." Alvin said with an evil grin as the Arena doors closed.

"Astrid get ready he wants us to train a Dragon." Ocean whispered Astrid nodded and they both did battle stances then one of the cages open and outcome a Dragon. Astrid and Ocean gasp to see the Dragon can go head to head with a Night Fury it was a Skrill with a black crystal shape birthmark on its right chest and it has sky blue eyes.

"Oh Thor it has to be a Skrill!" Astrid whispered shock

"Astrid I can communicate her with my mind." Ocean whispered

"You can?" Astrid whispered shock

"How do you know it's a girl?" Astrid whispered

"I can tell other dragons gender by reading they're Auras." Ocean whispered Astrid nodded Ocean used her mind to talk to the Skrill.

"_It's ok we're not going to fight_." Ocean said in her mind

"Who said that?!" the Skrill roared in shock

"_It's ok I'm a friend I am communicating with you in mind._" Ocean said in her mind the Skrill calm down.

"_My name is Ocean Melody and this Astrid Hofferson._" Ocean said in her mind gesturing Astrid, Astrid waved at the Skrill with a smile the Skrill smiled back.

"_And you are_?" Ocean said in her mind Skrill looked sadly

"I do not have a name." She said sadly Ocean smiled at the Skrill

"_I'll give you a name._" Ocean said in her mind the Skrill looked happy Ocean thinks a good name she notice the Skrill's birthmark.

"_Black Crystal will be your name_." Ocean said in her mind with a smile

The SK- I mean Black Crystal nodded.

"I _have a plan to get us out of here_." Ocean said in her mind she explains the plan to Black Crystal, BC (Black Crystal) nodded.

"Astrid I made friend with BC the Skrill and we have a plan." Ocean whispered Astrid nodded

"BC is going to pretend to chase us and we have to jump on her back pretending to tame her." Ocean said Astrid nodded and both of them started to run and BC pretended to chase them she chased them for a few minutes then Astrid and Ocean jump on BC back and she pretended to be unconscious.

"Good job." Ocean whispered Astrid smiled and nodded then Alvin came.

"Well you train it now put them in the cell I'm going to Berk with this Skrill!" Alvin shouted before the Outcast could grab the girls BC sprang up to her feet and shoot lightning at outcast men one of them drop a knife Astrid saw it and grabbed it and put it on her boot while all the Outcast are distracted, The Outcasts subdue BC and grabbed the girls.

"Put them in the Cells!" Alvin ordered as the men put Astrid, Ocean, and BC in the cell

To the Dragoness

Stormfly, Nightshade, and Ruby were put in different cells; Nightshade was tied up and was muzzled.

"**We have to get out of here**." Stormfly said

"**Yeah but how?**" Ruby asked Nightshade made a muffle sounds because of the muzzle just then they heard a roar the dragoness saw a female Skrill being pulled in the Cell along with Astrid and Ocean.

"Put them there until I figure out what to do with them." Alvin said before leaving along with his men.

"**Astrid!**" Stormfly squawked for her Astrid saw her.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called happily Astrid notice Ruby and Nightshade who is tied up.

"Ocean your dragons are here." Astrid said Ocean came next to her.

"**Are you guys alright?**" Ocean said in Dragones

"**Yes we're fine.**" Stormfly said

"We have to get out here but we need something that can pick the padlock." Ocean said

"Will this do?" Astrid asked holding a knife

"Yes that will work." Ocean said as Astrid gives her the knife and Ocean pick the lock and it open.

"Yes." Astrid and Ocean whispered as the two girls are free along with BC they freed their dragons.

"Ok how are we goanna get out of here?" Astrid asked

"Let's do what the Twins do best." Ocean said Astrid smiled and nodded as they hop on their dragons

"Astrid you better cover your eyes." Ocean said

"Why?" Astrid asked

"Because Nightshade and BC are goanna combine fire power." Ocean said Astrid nodded.

To the Riders

Hiccup, his Dad riding Thornado, along with the riders fly to Outcast Island.

"Get ready they'll be excepting us Stoick said everyone nodded as they got there they heard a loud explosion.

"What in the name of Thor?!" Stoick shouted in surprise along with riders then next thing there was big explosion made of white and silver.

The riders mouth drop because of the explosion.

"Awesome!" the Twins shouted happily then there were three objects flying towards them hiccup brought his spy glass and saw that made him surprise he saw Astrid, Ocean and their Dragons also a Skrill flying close to them.

"Guys its Astrid and Ocean their ok!" Hiccup shouted happily making everyone cheered as the girls got there the riders gasp when they saw a Skrill.

"No way a Skrill you guys tame a Skrill."Fishlegs said excitingly everyone was also excited.

"Yup everyone say hello to BC." Astrid said petting BC side

"**Hello.**" BC said all the Dragons greeted her then she turn to Ocean.

"**Can I live in your island it's full of peace there.**" BC asked Ocean nodded and smiled then turn to the Stoick.

"Chief if it's alright can BC live in Berk?" Ocean asked

"Of course she did save both of your live." Stoick said smiling that BC happy.

"Come on we have to go back it's getting late." Stoick said as everyone flied back to Berk along with a new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating this because I was busy with my school work but I will make it up to you all someone gave me a new character in this story the Dragon is a female Typhoomerang I want to thank Wanli8970 for this character a big thank you your the best!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: U is for Unique<p>

Today everyone is taking a break in Dragon training and decided to relax Hiccup and Toothless went flying, Astrid and Stormfly are at the forest just to train a bit, Fishlegs is reading and Meatlug is sleeping in the Great hall, Snotlout and Hookfang are asleep somewhere, and the twins are causing trouble with the Yak tipping in Mulch and Buckets farm p, Ocean was sent by Gothi to go to healers island to collect some herbs there. Ocean and her dragons left to healers island along with Black Crystal to gather some herbs.

"**I didn't know herbs were so hard to get.**" Black Crystal said in surprise as she put herbs in the basket.

"**Tell me about it!**" Vamps complain as he drags a big root on the forest floor.

"**Well the Vikings of berk are very ruff fighters they need a lot of medicine to get healed.**" Ocean said as she pick herbal flowersg

"**I hope we have enough herbs for them.**" Ruby said as she picked berries in the bushes.

"**Me too I don't want anyone to get hurt.**" Nightshade said as she put herbal leaf in the basket.

"**AHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!**" Vamps screamed all the female looked to see Vamps and a squirrel who are having a tug of war with a the root the females giggled at the sight as Vamps tried to pull the root away from the squirrel.

**"Ocean tell this squirrel to get its own root!" **Vamps shouted as he and the squirrel pulled harder on the end of their root.

Ocean giggled a bit before nodding she talk to the squirrel in its language after she finished the squirrel lets go of the root and search for its own root making Vamps rolled over to Ocean's feet with the root on his mouth.

"**Thanks Ocean!"** Vamps said happily as he gives her the root as Ocean put the root in the basket then suddenly she felt an Aura of anger, hate, and vengeance, Nightshade notice her sister's reaction.

_"_**Ocean is something wrong?" **Nightshade asked

**"I could have sworn I felt an angry aura." **Ocean said shaking her head a little Nightshade nodded as they continued on collecting they split up to find more herbs, Ocean was in the deepest part of the forest she found the herbs then she felt the aura again this time it was full of anger and vengeance, Ocean listen to the trees are saying they told her to run, then suddenly a tail almost hit her, Ocean dodged it just in time she heard a growling sound she looked up to see an angry female Typhoomerang her scales are golden and she appears to be the same sizes of a Whispering Death her eyes are dark blue with violet sparkles Ocean also notice she has a brand mark shape of a letter 'U' on her chest. The female Typhoomerang glared at her like daggers and growling at her full of anger, hatred, and vengeance.

"**Disgusting human you will die in my flames!" **She shouted as she shot fire on Ocean who dodged it, The Typhoomerang was getting angry that Ocean dodged all of her fire shoat as the Typhoomerang was about to fire again something tackled her to the ground she stumbled a bit when she looked up she saw a female Night fury standing protectively on Ocean the Typhoomerang was about to attacked then suddenly something pinned her to the ground she looked up to see a female Skrill growling at her threateningly then a albino female Speed Stinger came with a male Fireworm on her head and a basket on her claws as she came to Ocean.

"**What are you all doing she's a human you should attack her not protect her!**" she shouted in rage as she tried to get herself out of the Skrill's grip.

"**Quiet you!**" Black Crystal shouted at the Typhoomerang's face.

"**You're a fool for trying to hurt our friend!**" Nightshade roared at her the Typhoomerang's eyes narrowed.

**"Friend!? friend with this-this human are all of you mad!?**" she shouted in confusion and rage looking at the dragons.

"**No we are not mad she's our friend and we will not hesitate to fight you.**" Ruby said glaring at her along with Vamps.

"**Everyone stop!**" Ocean roared to all of them the Typhoomerang eyes widen looked at her in shock.

"**Y-you can speak dragons?!**" the Typhoomerang shouted in shock

"**Yes I can understand dragons and all living things**." Ocean said calmly

"**That's impossible! No humans can understand us they always kill us without hesitation they are evil beings!**" She shouted angrily while glaring at them.

"**Well not her she never kills a single dragons in fact she helps Dragons!**" Vamps shouted

"**Help us!? Help us?! do actually believe she can help us she's nothing more than a human they turn us into slaves our deaths is they're entertainment and our pain is they're amusement!**" she shouted as she trash around the grip of Black Crystal's claws.

"**It's true some humans do that but not me or other humans dose that.**" Ocean said calmly

"**Liar!**" the Typhoomerang shouted in rage as she continued to trash around, Ocean can scenes the Typhoomerang's aura full of anger, hate, vengeance, and also sadness. Ocean listen to her sadness aura as she did she felt pity on her.

"**I know why you are so mad at the humans because they killed your brother, Lucky.**" Ocean said sadly,The Typhoomerang stops and looked at her in shock.

"**H-how did you know I have brother name Lucky?**" she asked in shock.

"**I can scenes humans and dragons aura its one of my gifts and you're aura showed me about not just your brother but your family.**" Ocean said  
>The Typhoomerang was breathing slowly she was still shock that a human knows she had a family.<p>

"**Black let her go.**" Ocean said calmly all of dragons looked at her if she grown another head.

"**What? Ocean she tried to kill you!**" Black Crystal said not wanting her friend to get killed by a Typhoomerang

"**It's okay just let her go trust me.**" Ocean said Black Crystal hesitated a bit before she let go of the Typhoomerang and went to Ocean side just in case if the Typhoomerang tried to do any funny business.  
>The Typhoomerang stand up slowly but she looked at Ocean in curiosity.<p>

"**Why did you let her to free me?**" she asked in confusion looking at her eyes.

"**Like I said I'm not one of those bad humans that kills dragons for entertainment instead I help them and heal them.**" Ocean said the Typhoomerang listens to her but still not wanting to trust her.

"**How bought this if you tell me your story I'll tell you mine.**" Ocean said as she sits down on the grass along with her dragons, the Typhoomerang looked at her for a minute before nodding her head as she sits down on the grassy floor.

"**When I was young I had a family a mother, a father, and four younger siblings. My closest sibling is my younger brother his name was Lucky he was the runt of the litter but he was always determine to be the strongest Typhoomerang in our family and make our father proud at him when I was five my family were captured by groups of dragon hunters and we were tortured to be their slaves. They submitted themselves to those hunters the ones who didn't were me and my brother Lucky then the Leader branded me with a 'U' shaped that said 'Unresponsive'. It was then we decided the two of us escape, but only I escape but my brother Lucky didn't make it**." She said the last part full of pain, Ocean and her dragons looked at her full of pity.

"**I know how you feel.**" Ocean said sadly the Typhoomerang looked at her in questioningly

"**When I was a baby my Mother and Father were killed by invaders along with the villagers my Grandmother and I escape thanks to my parents she was to old to fight and I was very young. I grew up at an island full of trees and wild life my Grandmother will always teach me many things when I was five I met Nightshade she lost her Mother who protected her from hunters she and I grew up together with my grandmother it was a happy life but when the years go by my Grandmother died in an old age.**" Ocean said sadly as she fights the tears away the Typhoomerang looked at the human for the first time full of pity.

"**But before she dies she told me to be free like the big blue ocean that I was name after.**" Ocean said looking at the Typhoomerang's eyes.

"**She also thought me a lesson that I should know.**" Ocean said wisely

"**What lesson?**" The Typhoomerang asked

"**Vengeance doesn't bring happiness it will only bring more pain.**" Ocean said wisely the Typhoomerang's eyes widen in shock she never thought of that she bowed her head.

"**Your right.**" the Typhoomerang whispered as she turn to face her and her dragons who are in a defensive stance.

"**Vengeance dose not bring happiness it only brings pain.**" she said as she stands up, Ocean smiled at her as she also stands up.

"**Can we start over again?**" the Typhoomerang asked Ocean smiled at her before nodding her head as she put her hand out.

"**Hi my name is Ocean Melody, this is Nightshade, Ruby, Vamps, and Black Crystal.**" Ocean said smiling

"**Hello my name is Ember**." the Typhoomerang named Ember smiled at her as she put her snout on Ocean's palm as a sign of friendship. In a few hours the six's of them became good friends and they got to know each other while they collected herbs, Ocean found out that Ember can be playful and trustworthy if you get to know her as time past Ocean and her dragons had to go back to Berk.

"**Do you have to go?**" Ember said as she put the basket of herbs on Nightshade's saddle.

"**I have too its my home but we promise to come and visit you okay.**" Ocean said smiling

"**OK take care.**" Ember said all of them nodded before they leave Ocean said:

"**Oh and Ember**" she said as Ember looked at her

"**Your brand mark is not Unresponsive it means Unique.**"

With that she and her dragons left, Ember looked at them as they disappeared in the clouds.

* * *

><p>At Berk<p>

"It's getting late Ocean was supposed to be here before sun down." Astrid said standing on the cliff along with the riders and their dragons.

"We should go look for her." Hiccup said before the riders got on their dragons they heard a Skrill roar they turn to see Ocean and her dragons safe and sound.

"She alright" Fishlegs said smiling as he and the riders hop on their dragons and flew off to the plaza as they landed Gothi was there smiling at Ocean who got off of Nightshade and gave her the baskets of herbs.

"Sorry Gothi we got delayed on our chores." Ocean said Gothi looked at her in confusion then the riders came.

"Delayed by what?" Astrid asked

"It's a long story." Ocean said

Everyone on the Village went to the Great Hall as Ocean explains everything to them on why she was late, Stoick was there and listens to her explanations after she was finished everyone understand now. Time past everyone went home to go to bed but they didn't know a Dragon landed in the plaza looking for something or someone.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

As Hiccup wake up along with Toothless and Stoick they went out as they did they stop on their tracks and their mouths were hanging open. What they saw is a Golden colored Typhoomerang the same size as a Whispering Death eyes colored dark blue with Violet sparkles and a brand mark with the shape of a letter 'U' it was sitting on the plaza.

"Uh Hiccup is that the Typhoomerang that Ocean talked about yesterday?" Stoick asked in shock

"Yes, yes it is." Hiccup said in shock as they went to the plaza

It wasn't long until all the villagers were awake as they did they saw the Typhoomerang near Ocean's house. Astrid came to Hiccup who is in plaza along with the other Riders.

"That must be the Typhoomerang that Ocean talked about yesterday." Astrid said looking at the Typhoomerang, who's giving everyone death glares, Hiccup nodded then Ocean came out of her house along with her dragons, Ocean saw many villagers looking at something as she did she saw that made her smile.

"Ember!" Ocean called as she and her Dragons went to greet her, the Ember smiled when she saw Ocean as they came to her Ember lowered her head so Ocean can hug her.

"**What are you doing here?**" Ocean asked in Dragones while hugging her head, Ember shrugged

"**Oh just flying by and scaring people.**" Ember said playfully making Ocean and her Dragons laugh a little, then Ruby came closer to her.

"**Are you here to visit?**" She asked smiling

"**No I came here to ask if I can live here where there is no Hunters.**" Ember said Ocean smiled and nodded as she turn to Stoick.

"Chief if its alright Ember wants to live here." Ocean said Stoick thought for a moment before smiling.

"She can stay." He said with a smile

"Thank you Chief." Ocean said smiling then Vamps flyover to Ember as he sits on her snout.

"**So where are you going to stay?**" He asked smiling

"**She can stay in the forest with Razor Mouth and Black Crystal there's a lot of caves there or maybe Razor Mouth could make a cave for her.**" Nightshade said

"**Good idea I'll ask him later.**" Ocean said then all the Riders came to Ocean.

"Wow looked at her brand mark." Tuffnut said looking at Ember's brand mark in amazement.

"I know right must been painful." Ruffnut said in awe

"You said she got it from the leader of the hunters." Astrid said

"Yes that was when she and her brother escape." Ocean said petting Ember's snout

"You said her brother's name is Lucky." Fishlegs said

"Yes he was the runt of the litter and Ember's closest siblings." Ocean said

"But he didn't make it when they tried to escape." Hiccup said sadly

"Well what do you expect he is a runt." Snotlout said then suddenly he was lifted to ground he let out a yelp in surprise then he was face to see an angry Typhoomerang who is glaring at him like swords, daggers, and axes.

"**What did you just say?**" Ember growled at him venomously Snotlout made a nervous chuckle (even though he doesn't understands her) and said.

"What I meant was your brother must have been brave." he said nervously, Satisfied on what he said Ember throw him in a wheelbarrow as it rolled to the docks and into the ocean(The water not my Oc), The riders laugh a little along with their dragons.

"She and I are gonna be great friends." Astrid said smiling

"She's Awesome!" the Twins shouted before headbutting each other.  
>Fishlegs giggled and Hiccup just smiled at her, Ember looked at Hiccup for a moment then she turn to Ocean.<p>

"**He almost looks like Lucky.**" She said smiling Ocean nodded Dragons came to introduce themselves.

Berk has now more help to defend themselves from Outcast and Invaders thanks to Ocean, her dragons, and also a Unique friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think I'll try to finish my other stories later on and many big thanks to Wanli8970 for the Typhoomerang Ember your the best oh and also I do not own How to train your dragons. See you guys next time! Dolphinheart99 is out Peace!<strong>


End file.
